What Dreams May Come
by Alyx Carlton
Summary: Hermione starts having bad dreams about her in a past life running away and it’s causing her to lose sleep. So she goes to Snape for a sleepless dream potion The more contact she seems to have with him the more the dreams progress! SSHG pairing! Hiatus


Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter never have never will… although if I decide to magically make up a character then I would own that person! Lol! Hahaha!

Summary: Hermione starts having bad dreams about her in a past life running away and it's causing her to lose sleep. So she goes to Snape for a sleepless dream potion…. The more contact she seems to have with him the more the dreams progress! Is Snape the key to finding out the mystery of her so called past and what she had been through?

Chapter one- The Beginning

Hermione was racing through the dark forest running for her life. She had no idea where she was headed or what was chasing her but she knew that if she stopped she would die. So her feet kept moving and her heart kept racing! She turned her head around to see if she could catch a glimpse of what was following her but all she saw was darkness.

Hermione was nearing the end of her run to safety she knew that all she had to do was get just a little farther and she would be safe and out of harms way! She started running faster as the adrenaline started kicking up and the anticipation was at its peak, she was almost there….

She heard the creature behind her mutter words that she couldn't make out and then pain take over her entire body, brining her crashing to the earth a few feet from safety.

She grabbed for her wand but found that she couldn't move, and then another wave of pain overcame her…

Hermione woke up with a scream of terror; she was covered in sweat and she could still feel the fading pain brought to her by the dream. She looked at her right arm to see that she had clawed her self while she had been sleeping. This was the fourth night in a row that she had had that strange dream and it was always the same. Her running through the forbidden forest, being chased by something unknown, and dying at the end… or else she assumed that she died. But she never really gets the chance to find out.

Hermione checked the time and found out that it was four o'clock in the morning. 'Great!' She thought to her self 'Only two hours of sleep again tonight.' Hermione had been falling behind in her studies from the lack of sleep brought on by the mysterious dreams. She had gone the previous day to Madame Pomfrey and asked for a sleepless dream potion but Madame Pomfrey had told her that she had given out her last supply to Harry Potter and that he probably needed it more then she did. Which was probably true but if she didn't so something fast she was going to have an emotional break down from the lack of sleep.

Hermione didn't try to go back to sleep because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to. So instead she got up and started getting ready for the day. She went to the bathroom and started to take a long cold shower. By the time she got out it was five o'clock and she had nothing left to do.

So she now focused her brain on what her dream meant. Why was she running? What from? And how was anything in the middle of the forbidden forest supposed to be safe for her? It just didn't make sense. She usually didn't linger on dreams like that but this one was different… it felt real. She could actually feel the pain and her legs aching from running.

She racked her brain for any understanding of this until it was time to head down for breakfast. By then she had reasoned with her self that she would first go to the library in her spare time and read about dreams, and then she would go to Professor Snape for a sleepless dream potion.

As she entered the Gryffindor common room she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Hermione where were you I'm starving! Feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Ron exclaimed as he saw Hermione coming out of the portrait entrance to her private room that she had acquired for being Head Girl.

"Oh honestly Ronald must you say that every morning?" Hermione snapped

"Whats got her knickers all in a bunch this morning?!" Ron whispered to Harry but seeing the look on Hermione's face he decided to let the subject fall.

"Shall we go then?" asked Harry wanting to change the subject before Hermione pounced on Ron!

"Yes but we need to hurry cause I've got to look something up in the library before classes start."

"'Mione do you ever stop studying? It's only the beginning of the term the NEWTs aren't until the end of the year." Ron proclaimed

"I'll have you know Ronald that I am not going to the library to study, and frankly I don't think it's any of your business what I do with my spare time. But if you must know I am going to look up dreams and what they mean." Hermione answered

"Hermione not to pry but why would you want to look up dreams?" Harry asked

"I would rather not say, Harry, it's kind of personal." Hermione answered flatly. She didn't know why but for some reason she didn't want anyone knowing about her dreams.

"Alright well if you ever need my help in that category I'm here for you cause you know I am with dreams and all." Harry hugged Hermione. They were in the Entrance hall and walking to the Great hall when they saw Snape, who seemed to be in a foul mood today, storm into the Great Hall and up to the teacher's table to eat. The trio followed suit but instead of going to the teacher's table they went to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table at the far corner of the room.

Ron was the first to sit down and load his plate with all of his favorite breakfast foods. He started shoveling food into his mouth right as Harry and Hermione were starting to put food onto their plates. Hermione glanced up at the teacher's table and her eyes landed on Professor Snape, whom still looked quite pissed off. He like her looked like he hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep in a few days.

Once she was finished eating she got up told Harry and Ron that she would meet them at their first period, and started off towards the library. Before she got far she had the feeling that someone's eyes were upon her. She looked back at Harry and Ron and saw that they were talking, probably about brooms. Then she glanced up at the teacher's table and found only one pair of eyes watching her.

Severus Snape was watching her leave?! Why? But as soon as he saw that Hermione could see him he adverted his eyes and so it appeared that he was never looking at her at all. But the question still remained in her head… 'Why was he watching me?'

Her mind stayed on that one subject all the way up to the library.

"How could you let her see you watching her like that?" Severus cursed himself now that he was back in his chambers, "Why was I looking at her like that?"

Severus like Hermione was having bad dreams at night too. But his were slightly different because he was in a log cabin somewhere in the woods when he sensed danger outside, so he gets his want to go investigate when he sees a young woman running towards him. But before he's able to do something a blinding light hits him and he collapses onto the ground. At that point he always woke up sweating and in pain.

He didn't know why but when he had glanced at Hermione as she was leaving the Great Hall he had remembered that dream. 'Could she have been that young woman that I saw running?' He thought. 'Oh Merlin Severus it was JUST A DREAM! Get over it!' He put the thought to the back of his head so that he could get ready for the first class of the day, first year Gryffindor and Slytherins.

Hermione was a little disappointed because her beloved library had failed her. Yes she had found a lot of books having to do with dreams, but none that pertained to hers. So she went off to her first class in a horrible mood. But by the end of the day she had calmed down and was ready to go to Snape to ask for the potion.

Hermione told Harry and Ron that she was going to go out on her nightly rounds and left out of the portrait hole. Down four flights of stairs and down three corridors Hermione found herself outside of the dreaded Professor Snape's office.

She knocked on the door and waited, about a minute later she heard footsteps, then she saw the door open and the head of her professor appear through the crack in the door.

"Miss Granger what do you think you are doing out of bed at this hour?" Snape sneered.

"Excuse me Professor but it is only nine o'clock and I am Head Girl." She answered coolly.

"Be that as it may what are you doing in the dungeons? Draco is the head boy around here so we don't need you prowling the hall so far away from Gryffindor." Snape spat.

"I am not here to prowl, I am here to ask a favor of you." She said keeping her voice down and trying not to let her temper over take her. When he didn't say anything she continued, "I was wondering if you had any dreamless sleep potion that I could have because Madame Pomfrey is out and I am in terrible need of it."

"Miss Granger why would I give you any dreamless sleep potion, you're an insufferable know-it-all that annoys me. Why would I do something nice for you when all you've ever done for me is get on my last nerve?" Snape asked?

Hermione feeling a little hurt by these insults didn't let it show so he wouldn't have the glory in seeing that his words got to her. "Please sir, I am having some very troublesome dreams that are depriving me of sleep and causing me to fall behind in my studies."

Snape stoop there pondering all of this and looking at it from every single angle, "Miss Granger tomorrow you will serve a detention, you will be here at seven o'clock sharp, you will do what I tell you when I tell you and I will consider giving you the potion." Snape said coming to his conclusion.

"But Professor I need it tonight too!" Hermione begged.

"Would you like me to reconsider? Or would you like to take what I've given you?" Snape spat with fire in his eyes.

"Yes sir." Hermione hung her head and turn around heading back up to Gryffindor tower to what she knew would be another night of nightmares and half ass sleep.

As Snape closed the door he was again brought to the thought that Hermione Granger was the young woman in his dream. And that is possibly the reason he went to bed that night without taking a dreamless sleep potion.

A/N: All right! This is my first story that I've written in a long time, and I suppose that's a good thing seeing as I've grown up a lot! Lol! But regardless let me explain a few things! The sixth book NEVER happened! Dumbledore is still alive and Snape is still a good guy! Lol! So yeah! Hahaha! But anyways there's a go button down there for a reason soooo please review and tell me what you think! Flames are welcome cause they help me learn so! Thank you

Alyx (Ally Catt)


End file.
